Snowfall Kind Of Love
by woodenknobs
Summary: Quinn develops feelings for Rachel. Rachel has them too. Can Quinn confess her feelings and be able to build a relationship with the tiny diva or will her fear of judgement ruin it for the girls? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: this is my first fanfic. I was prompted by psychogron on tumblr. Review it and let me know what you think. :)**

Quinn.

"Q, what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" Santana asked, pulling Quinn away from her day dream. Quinn had so many thoughts in her mind that she couldn't explain them. Instead Quinn just said one word, or rather one name. "Rachel" Quinn told her best friend.

_They had just gotten back from New York. It didn't matter that they had come in 12__th__ place. It didn't matter that Rachel had stolen her boyfriend. Quinn was in a good place. She was finally ok with herself. When Quinn looked at Rachel she noticed that anger was no longer what she felt towards that small brunette. She didn't quite know what it was but it wasn't anger or hate or anything along those lines. She racked her brain to see if she knew what this feeling was, but she couldn't figure it out. _

_Santana, who had always known Quinn's thoughts before Quinn knew them, was aware of the change of feelings in Quinn. She caught Quinn sitting in her car and got into the passenger seat. "Alright Q, what's going on with you?" Santana asked her. Quinn looked at her, there was no point in lying to her best friend so she went out and asked her. "How did you know you liked Brittany?" _

_Santana looked at her, she wasn't expecting a question like that. She thought awhile before answering a very anxious Quinn. "Well, I guess it wasn't one specific day. I kinda just fell for my best friend." Santana paused a moment."Where is this coming from Q?" _

_Quinn looked at her she wasn't really sure of the answer she should give Santana, for Quinn didn't know it. "I don't really know" Santana looked at her best friend. She was obviously confused. "It's Berry isn't it? I see the way you look at her, its how I used to look at Brittany." Quinn looked at her, she was amazed at how her best friend had come to the realization before she did. Quinn felt a tear crawl down her cheek, Santana leaned over and hugged her. "It's ok. Really, you're going to be fine." Santana reassured her. _

They were sitting in Santana's room just chatting. Quinn had spaced out for the 3rd time, so Santana had to be in the loop. When she got her answer, she turned to Quinn and looked her in the eye.

"Listen girl, nothing is going to happen between you two if you don't accept yourself and come out. Me and Britt would have never been together had I not done that. So pull yourself together. Santana told Quinn, holding her gaze to make sure the blonde would listen. Santana was right, but Quinn didn't want to admit it.

"Santana, If I come out, I'll be disowned and never hear from my family again. I don't need any more change in my life. Besides What if I do come out and Rachel doesn't want to be with me?" Now Quinn was just making up excuses.

"First of all, your family doesn't talk to you at all as it is, and second of all, Berry is head over heels for you." She gave Quinn a look and Quinn knew she was right.

Quinn was just scared. She felt that if she came out of the closet she would no longer be safe. She would be vulnerable to the outside world. But Brittany and Santana were fine and great together. Everyone loved them.

"You're right." Quinn said in a low voice.

"Of course I'm right" Santana said. And the girls then talked about Santana and Brittany, and how they would get married and Quinn would be the maid of honor and the best man.

Rachel.

Rachel sat on the edge of her bed with a journal in one hand a pen in the other. She was writing a letter to Quinn Fabray. The 37th letter she had written and thrown away, and that was only today. She was writing to confess her love for this certain blonde. Rachel knew though, that even if she did confess her love, Quinn would not feel the same way.

Of course not, Quinn was head cheerleader, all the guys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. Rachel lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. What was she doing with her life? She couldn't go on much longer living her life in a dumb closet.

She laid there for a few minutes trying to make up her mind. Then it became very clear. She was going to walk up to Quinn on Monday and tell her. Now all she had to do was practice what she was going to say to her.

Quinn.

_Ring _ First bell 10 minutes to get to class. Quinn was going to do it. She was going to walk up to Rachel and tell her she loved her. The blonde made it halfway to Rachel, who was standing at her locker not really doing anything, and stopped and turned around. Once at her locker again she looked up to see Rachel walking her way. She turned and lost control of her legs. She was headed towards Rachel as well.

They stopped in front of each other. Hazel eyes met brown ones and at the same time they blurted out "I need to talk to you!" Their tone was rushed. Quinn spoke, her voice trembling, "Meet me in front of my car after Glee today."

"Ok" Rachel said quickly.

Quinn walked off towards her first class. What had she done, what if she just ruined everything? What did Rachel want to talk to me about? She couldn't concentrate in her next class. She cold only think about what she was going to say to Rachel and how. She thought about writing a script, 'but that would be stupid.' She thought to herself. _Ring_

The rest of the day went by a little too fast. Butterflies grew in Quinn's stomach and she was sure she would explode. In Glee, Quinn sat in the back. She wasn't paying attention until Rachel got up and said she wanted to sing a song. Quinn sat up and listened to the tiny diva.

"This song expresses how I feel at the moment" She said. Quinn observed her movements. She was nervous. She locked eyes with Quinn and started singing.

_Rachel_.

Rachel was nervous. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was racing. She was glad though, that she had chosen to sing a song to help her express her feelings towards Quinn. She got up and told the group that she wanted to sing. She nodded towards Brad and he started playing. Her brown eyes locked with Quinn's hazel ones. Rachel took a deep breath and started singing.

_I want a snowfall kind of love__  
><em>_The kind of love that quiets the world__  
><em>_I want a snowfall kind of love__  
><em>_Cause I'm a snowfall kind of girl_

_I want a snowfall kind of love__  
><em>_That lights up the sky from below__  
><em>_I want a snowfall kind of love__  
><em>_That brings people to their window_

_Won't you bury me in your quiet love?__  
><em>_Oh bury me in your quiet love__  
><em>_Oh bury me in your quiet love__  
><em>_And we will blow away_

She noticed Quinn's eyes soften. She didn't know she would have that effect on Quinn Fabray. So she kept singing.

_I want a snowfall kind of love__  
><em>_the kind of love that keeps you in bed all day__  
><em>_Oh I want to look through with you__  
><em>_And watch it all melt away_

_Won't you bury me in your quiet love?__  
><em>_Oh bury me in your quiet love__  
><em>_Oh bury me in your quiet love__  
><em>_And we will blow away_

When she finished, everyone got up and clapped, including Quinn whose eyes where teary.

"Thank you Rachel that was very nice" Said Mr. Shuester. "Alright everybody it's time to go, see you guys tomorrow." He gathered his things and walked out of the room. Everyone else followed and Quinn had been the first to go. So Rachel quickly got her things and went out to the parking lot. She saw Quinn standing in front of her black jeep. She took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hello Quinn." She said. Her voice was a little shaky.

"Hello Rachel." Quinn replied, her voice was even shakier than Rachel's was. "That was a very pretty song you sung in Glee today" She said, trying to start some sort of conversation.

"I sung it for you." Rachel blurted it out before she even had a chance to think. She then realized what she said and her eyes shot up to see Quinn's reaction. She was surprised when she saw that it was of relief and not anger.

Quinn started laughing. Then Rachel grew upset. "This is not something to be laughing at! You can't laugh at someone for having feelings for you, I mean look at you, you're very pretty. Don't laugh at me-"

"Rach, relax. I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the situation." Quinn managed to control her nervous laughter. "The reason I asked you to meet me at my car was because I wanted to tell you that… I have feelings for you too" Quinn couldn't hold it in any longer, it was such a relief to tell Rachel.

_Quinn._

Quinn looked at Rachel. Many emotions ran through the brunettes face. Then anger settled on it. "It is not ok to mock me Quinn Fabray." She crossed her arms and muttered to herself " I knew I shouldn't have done this". Then she started to walk away. Quinn grabbed her arm and pulled her back. She pulled the tiny diva in so close that a single twitch and their lips would have made contact. Quinn made a little bit of space between them and spoke.

"Rachel Berry, I would not play around with this, I like you. I _really_ like you." She said it sternly so that Rachel could get the message. She felt the brunette melt in her grasp. Quinn then pulled her in for a hug and they stood their embracing each other. After a few minutes Quinn let go. She made her way to the driver's side "get in Rach, let's go for a ride."

Rachel stood there for a second and then got into the passenger seat. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked. "You'll see" Quinn said, she smirked and pulled out of the school parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To my readers, Thank you so much for all the follows. You guys are great. Here is Chapter two, I really liked it but I'm biased :P I hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think. **

Chapter 2

_Rachel_

The ride in Quinn's car was quiet but comfortable. Rachel sat there, twiddling her fingers, she had butterflies in her stomach, not many but they were certainly there. Occasionally she would look over to Quinn. The blonde seemed nervous, she had her hands gripping the steering wheel till her knuckles were white. The taller girl relaxed just as they hit the highway.

"Quinn, where are we going?" Rachel asked, she didn't mind going somewhere with Quinn, in fact she quite enjoyed it, but she didn't like not knowing where they were going.

The former cheerleader quickly glanced over at Rachel. "We're going to one of my favorite places. Just try and relax" She told the diva.

"I could say the same for you, I don't think you could grip that steering wheel any tighter" Rachel said to her. She shifted a little in her seat afraid of the reaction she would get from Quinn.

The blond merely sighed and said. "Rach, it's just that I'm not used to this. Me sitting here with you, and taking you to one of my favorite places, is me trying. I'm not used to these feelings. I like you, I really do I'm just—"

Rachel reached over and grabbed Quinn's hand and held it, cutting the blond off in her ramble. "It's ok Quinn, it's ok." She reassured the girl driving and turned on the radio. She tuned it until she found a good song.

*Daydreamer by Adele begins to play*

"I love this song" said Rachel as she turned it up a little more. Quinn turned to her for a second and gave Rachel a soft smile. The brunette returned it, and she began to sing along to the song. Quinn intertwined her fingers in Rachel's and continued to drive, now more relaxed.

_Quinn _

Quinn was starting to relax, she had her fingers entwined with Rachel's and good music was playing. From time to time she would glance over at the tiny diva, to check on her facial expression. She had a soft smile on her face and Quinn loved it. She finally reached their destination and turned into the parking lot.

It was a nature preserve with low cut grass and a few picnic tables. There were small lamp posts running along the sides of the area. A hiking trail was off to the side with the same kind of lamp posts. It was such a beautiful and serene spot and Quinn adored it.

Quinn turned off the car and looked at Rachel, she was a little confused by where she had been taken. The blonde noticed. "Hey, It's ok" She told her.

Quinn quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger door and opened it for Rachel. "What a gentleman" Rachel said quietly. Quinn turned a little red and helped Rachel out of the car.

"I come here all the time. When it starts getting dark, they turn all the lights on and it's so beautiful." Quinn said as she closed the car door and locked it. She then grabbed Rachel's hand, "Walk with me?" She asked her and the small brunette nodded.

The girls walked hand in hand around the area Quinn was waiting till the sun went down so the girl holding hands with her would see the beauty of the lights. They started conversing; they found out that they had many things in common. They both loved watching the snow fall in the wintertime, and hated when they were writing with a mechanical pencil and the lead broke. The topics they were on were very scattered but Quinn didn't mind. She was talking with the girl she liked and she was even holding her hand. Quinn had to look down at their hands every once in a while to know that it was real.

As soon as the sun went down, Quinn pulled the small girl into the middle of the park and waited. Soon one of the lamps turned on, then the one next to it. They all lit up one at a time in a beautiful manner.

_Rachel_

It was the most beautiful thing Rachel had seen. The lamps glowed dimly and it Rachel couldn't help but smile. She leaned in closer to Quinn and reached her free hand over and gently squeezed Quinn's arm. "This is so beautiful, thank you for bringing me here" Rachel looked up to Quinn and the blonde looked back and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it." She said. Rachel looked at her watch and panicked. "Oh No! I have to be home in 30 min!" The small girl let go of Quinn's hand and ran to the car. "Quinn open the car let's go!" She yelled from the car door.

Quinn ran over and unlocked the car. She got in and they were out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

Rachel sat in the passenger seat fidgeting a little bit. She wanted to get home on time. She noticed Quinn's hand reach over to her own and they intertwined their fingers. Rachel relaxed a little and she took a deep breath. She leaned over a turned the radio on to a low hum. The ride was sweet and peaceful.

They pulled into Rachel's Driveway with 10 min to spare. Rachel got out of the car and walked slowly to her door. Quinn got out and followed close behind her. Rachel reached her front door and turned around quickly to meet Quinn. They bumped into each other, for Quinn did not realize Rachel had stopped and turned around. Rachel's cheeks pinked up, "sorry I- uh" She said quickly. And what happened next surprised the life out of Rachel.

_Quinn_

Quinn looked at the girl's brown eyes. She couldn't help herself and she leaned down and kissed her. It was soft and quick and she pulled away almost immediately. Quinn's eyes locked with Rachel's and she kissed the tiny diva again. This time it was longer and more passionate.

They broke away quickly as Rachel's front door opened suddenly and one of Rachel's father's was standing in the doorway. Quinn felt her entire body tremble and she took a step away from Rachel.

"Is that Quinn Fabray?" a tall black man yelled from the doorway. "I haven't seen you since you were a little girl!" She shrieks of excitement coming from the man surprised Quinn, making her jump a little.

"I'm sorry dear, I'm Leroy, Rachel's Dad. How is your mother? Well I hope?" Leroy was talking at the same time that he shooed Rachel and Quinn into the house and closed the door. Quinn was too busy thinking about how Rachel's dad knew her mother, but then she looked around at the house she was now standing in. Rachel's house was beautiful. There where family pictures hanging above a little side table. There was a coat rack on the other side of the foyer with a polka dot umbrella hanging from it. Quinn immediately assumed it was Rachel. The house was warm and seemed like an actual family lived there.

"Quinn, honey, are you staying for dinner?" Leroy asked. Before Quinn could protest, Rachel piped up with a quick "Yes".

"Great. Dinner will be ready in about an hour so run along" Leroy said as he walked off towards the kitchen. Rachel quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs and into her room. Once there Quinn swept the room with her eyes. There wasn't as much pink as she thought there would be, more white and red than anything. There was a rather large bed against the wall a desk in the opposite corner and a dresser with a large mirror on top. She looked over at Rachel who had sat down on the floor in the middle of the room. "Come here, let me show you something." Said the brunette.

_Rachel_

Quinn Fabray was in her room. She was in her room and it wasn't a nightmare, in fact Rachel was quite certain this was a dream. The tiny diva felt compelled to show the brunette something as beautiful as what Quinn had showed her in the park. She invited the blonde to sit next to her and when she did she locked her brown eyes with Quinn's stunning hazel ones and spoke softly to her. "Don't make fun of me for this. My dad's put it up when I was little because it would help me sleep. Now, I just like looking at them."

Rachel lay down on her back and pulled the blonde down next to her. The brunette clapped twice and the lights went out. Suddenly little lights flickered above them. Rachel's ceiling had turned into a magnificent starry night. The brunette looked over at the blonde who was so amazed by the view and grabbed her hand. They laid there for what seemed like hours. It was so peaceful and Rachel never wanted it to end. She leaned up on her elbows and turned to face the blonde, she leaned over and held her face in her hand and kissed her softly on her lips. It was pure bliss.

"Rachel, Quinn, dinner!" there kiss was interrupted by Rachel's dad yelling for them to come eat.

They jumped apart like fire had erupted between them. They stood up quickly and Rachel turned the lights on. They walked out of her room and down to the dining room. Rachel's fathers were serving dinner. There was a salad bowl and a bowl filled with croissants there was two plates of lasagna and Rachel thought that was odd. She watched as Rachel's other father, Hiram, introduce himself to Quinn.

"Dad why are there two plates of lasagna on the table?" Rachel asked as she sat down next to Quinn.

"Well we decided to make a vegan one for us and a non vegan one for Quinn and your daddy." Leroy said sitting across from them next to Hiram. "There's bacon in it Quinn I hope you don't mind." He said as he looked over at Quinn.

She smiled widely and spoke. "Oh no I love bacon, It's my favorite."

They ate and talked about random little things. Rachel was glad that her dads liked Quinn it would be a smoother ride from here on out. She wasn't quite sure what was going to happen to her and Quinn but she kept her hopes up.

_Quinn_

Being in Rachel's house with her dad's was wonderful. They were just talking nonsense but Quinn didn't mind, it felt like family. Once they had finished eating, the blonde noted that it was time for her to go home. She said goodbye to Rachel's fathers and the small brunette walked her to her car. She got in and Rachel leaned in the driver side window and planted a small kiss on the blonde's cheek. Quinn turned and planted one on the tiny diva's lips.

Quinn backed out of the driveway and drove home. She went up to her room and ignored her mother questioning where she was. Once in her room she changed into her pajamas and lay in bed. She grabbed her cell phone from her nightstand and sent Rachel a message.

**Thank you for showing me your stars. They were beautiful. **_**Q**_

Quinn placed her phone on her nightstand again and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Quinn woke up to a reply from Rachel.

**Thank you for showing me your lights. They too were beautiful. Also, good morning. **_**R**_

Quinn smiled and went to go get dressed. Once ready and in her car she replied to Rachel.

_**Good morning to you too. I'm on my way to school now, see you there. Q**_

Quinn pulled out of her driveway and drove to school. She was running a little late and had trouble finding a parking spot. She found one finally and ran to her locker. Rachel was standing there waiting. Quinn began to get nervous. There were many people around and she was afraid of what they might say. She slowly walked up to her locker and Rachel looked up and smiled. Quinn didn't smile back and the tiny diva's smile faded away in an instant.

"What's the matter?" Rachel said shakily. She then grabbed on to Quinn's hand and the blonde pulled away immediately.

"No one said you could touch me!" Quinn yelled. She slammed her locker shut, making the small girl next to her jump, and she stormed off. Rachel was left in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me very happy to see them. I debated awhile as to what I wanted to do to Quinn for treating Rachel like that, what I ended up isn't exactly what I wanted but close enough. This one is longer than the other too but I'm sure you guys won't mind. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

Chapter 3

_Quinn_

"What have I done, what have I done, what have I done, what have I done" Quinn had found herself in the girls bathroom hyperventilating. She had just pushed away the only thing going for her. And for what? So people wouldn't point and stare. They did that anyway. So people wouldn't call her mean names. 'Bitch' was their favorite to use. Then why? Quinn couldn't come up with an answer. She couldn't control her breathing. She fell to a heap on the floor and started crying.

She didn't hear the door open. Santana had walked in and sat down next to her and put an arm around her best friend.

"I ruined it Santana I-I Just ruined it. How could I be so stupid" Quinn cried out. She felt like she had ruined her whole life.

"Come on girl, its not that bad. She'll forgive you and it will all be okay." Santana tried to sooth the blonde, but to no prevail. The mess sitting on the floor next to her was now dry heaving from all the crying. "Girl calm down, you're gonna make yourself sick." Santana rubbed the girl's back.

Quinn quickly got up and ran to a stall, she started throwing up. Santana followed after her and held her hair back and rubbed her back. Once Quinn had finished and seemed to calm down a little. She started speaking again in short broken sentences.

"You don't understand. San, you just don't. They way I spoke to her. It was horrible." Quinn started crying again.

Santana got up from behind her and grabbed some paper towels. She came back and sat behind Quinn and pulled the crying girl into her. Santana wrapped an arm around Quinn and wiped the girls eye's with a paper towel.

"Let me talk to her. Please just stop crying. We can get her back." Santana said. Quinn wasn't really paying attention to her but nodded anyway.

Quinn was finally starting to relax she had stopped crying and was starting to breath normally. She got up and walked over to the sink and rinsed the puke out of her mouth. She turned back to Santana, who had gotten up as well and had her arms folded across her chest. The Hispanic girl had a worried look on her face.

"Are you gonna let me talk to her Q?" Santana asked. Quinn nodded; she needed to get Rachel back, and she was willing to have someone like Santana help her. Quinn stepped away from the sink and grabbed her bag from the floor and walked out of the bathroom, Santana followed close behind. The bell rung, it was time for their next class and they hurried to it. "at least we missed math" Quinn said flatly, she was trying her best not to speak as broken as she felt. Santana gently squeezed her shoulder.

They reached Spanish class and it hit Quinn that Rachel was also in the class. Quinn hurried to the back of the classroom, as to not be seen by the small brunette. She caught a glimpse of Rachel's face and noticed that she had recently been crying. Quinn's heart shattered she had hurt the girl she loved and there was probably nothing she could do about it. Quinn turned to sit next to her but Finn had slid in next to her and put an arm around her. Quinn had never felt more anger and jealousy in her life.

_Rachel_

Rachel didn't feel as safe in Finn's arm as she did holding Quinn's hand. Rachel was distraught by how Quinn had yelled at her. By how she had pulled her hand away from hers, By how she slammed her locker and walked away. It was Rachel's fault thought, she shouldn't have pushed Quinn. Rachel knew Quinn wasn't as open as Rachel was. Rachel had successfully convinced herself that it was her fault and she was going to apologize to Quinn and it would all be ok. It was all going to be fine.

Class ended and Rachel had not done anything productive. The rest of her day was pretty much the same. No work was done, no notes were taken, no lectures listened to. She spent most of her day inside her own mind thinking about how to get Quinn back. In the end she decided that it was best to do what she had done yesterday and sing her a song. What song it would be, she still had no idea.

In Glee club Mr. Shue was talking about Nationals and how they needed to practice and come up with new material. Rachel just wanted to sing her song so she got up quickly and rushed to the front of the room. She asked Mr. Shue if he would let her sing a song. He hesitantly agreed and went to sit down with the rest of the club. Rachel took a few shaky breaths and she started singing.

Serve God love me and mend  
>This is not the end<br>Lived unbruised we are friends  
>And I'm sorry<br>I'm sorry

Sigh no more, no more  
>One foot in sea, one on shore<br>My heart was never pure  
>And you know me<br>And you know me  
>And man is a giddy thing<br>Oh man is a giddy thing  
>Oh man is a giddy thing<br>Oh man is a giddy thing  
>Love that will not betray you, dismay or enslave you,<br>It will set you free  
>Be more like the man you were made to be.<br>There is a design,  
>An alignment to cry,<br>Of my heart to see,  
>The beauty of love as it was made to be<p>

Tears threatened to spill over Rachel's eyes. She gave up her fight and let them fall. She looked over to Quinn who as well had tears rolling down her beautiful face. The bell rung, making Rachel jump a little, and everyone filed out of the room. Quinn stayed behind and Rachel was left standing in the middle of the room staring at her feet. She heard footsteps and then felt Quinn put her arms around her. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you, I knew you didn't want anyone to find-" Quinn cut her off by placing her hand over Rachel's mouth.

"No Rachel this was all me. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I shouldn't have treated you like that. You have to know how sorry I am." Rachel listened to Quinn. She felt her heart swell and she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck and squeezed tightly. They let go of each other after a short while and they walked shoulder to shoulder to Quinn's car. On their way Finn stepped in front of them.

"Rachel, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked eyeing Quinn. Rachel nodded and Quinn gave her a peculiar look. As if to say 'I'll meet you at your car' Rachel nodded in Quinn's direction and she watched as the blonde walked away slowly.

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asked once Quinn was out of earshot.

"What are you doing with her Rachel? You were just crying about something she did this morning and now you're hanging out with her? What's the matter with you?" His questions came in rapid breaths, his eyes scanning Rachel's face.

The tiny diva stared right back as intensely as the boy in front of her. "This is none of your concern Finn" She told him and then started to walk away. Finn grabbed her arm and pulled her back aggressively. Rachel let out a yelp.

"This is completely my concern. What are you doing around Quinn Fabray?" His eyes were menacing.

Just then he quickly let go of her arm and was being pinned against the lockers by none other than Santana Lopez.

"What the hell do you think you're doing T-Rex?" She asked. He couldn't get an answer out of his mouth due to pure fear. "Now I expect you to never lay a hand on Rachel again. 'Cause if you do, you'll have more than one thing in common with a dinosaur."

Finn had a puzzled look on his face. He was obviously not getting the analogy. "You'll be extinct you idiot, now scram!" She yelled in his face and let go of him. He hurried away not even looking back.

"You okay?" Santana asked Rachel, who was still in shock over what just happened. The small brunette simply nodded and straightened out her clothes. She started walking towards the school parking lot but Santana stopped her.

"Wait Berry, I need to talk to you." She said. There was pure concern in her face and Rachel knew she was being serious. Rachel nodded and let Santana speak.

"She broke down this morning, in the bathroom. She literally had a major meltdown because she yelled at you. That's love right there. She really does love you Rachel, it's just hard for her. She's not used to being in love with a girl. You just have to give her time." Santana had her eyes locked with Rachel's. She had never seen the Hispanic care so much. "Tell anyone I stood up for you and you'll be swimming in slushies" Santana said quickly and Rachel smiled knowing the good ol' Santana was still there.

"Thank you Santana. I'm gonna hug you now." Rachel said and pulled Santana in for a hug. Santana hugged her back quickly and then pushed her away.

"Swimming in slushies" She said and then walked away.

Rachel quickly headed to the parking lot, she was sure Quinn was waiting for her. Sure enough Quinn was sitting in her jeep twiddling her thumbs. The parking lot was empty save for Principle Figgins car, and Coach Sylvester's car. Rachel walked around to the passenger seat and tapped on the glass. Quinn looked up and smiled and Rachel got in.

"What was that all about?" Quinn asked quietly as she turned the car on and pulled out of the parking lot.

Rachel was putting her seatbelt on and spoke without looking at Quinn. "He just wanted my Spanish notes. He didn't take any today" Rachel lied to her and she immediately felt guilty. She swallowed the guilt and changed the subject. "Where are we going?"

"Where ever you want Rachel" Quinn said. Rachel's hand was suddenly being held by Quinn's.

"Let's go see your lights." Rachel said as she entwined her fingers with Quinn's. She saw Quinn nod and then turn to take the route to her lights.

_Quinn_

Quinn still felt horrible by how she treated Rachel earlier today. She kept going over the events of the day in her head. She actually paid attention in most of her classes. All because she wanted to keep herself distracted from what she did to Rachel. Being here though, holding Rachel's hand was amazing. "Turn the radio on Rachel?" Quinn asked politely and watched as the brunette leaned over and turned the knobs a few times and found a good station. 'Don't Stop Believing' Started playing and they both started laughing hysterically.

Quinn pulled up the driveway just as the sun was going down. She hurried out of the car and helped Rachel out. Quinn took the smaller girls hand and pulled her to the middle of the field. "Rachel hurry the lights are going to come on!" Quinn laughed as she yelled at Rachel as they reached the middle of the field. As soon as they arrived the lights started turning on. They stood in the middle of the field holding hands watching the lights turn on. If Quinn didn't believe in Heaven before she sure did now and was positive it was right there with Rachel.

The blonde leaned over and planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek. She saw the brunette smile and then turn to her. Quinn leaned down and took ownership of Rachel's lips. The blonde traced her tongue along Rachel's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. It was soon granted and their tongues battled it out in elegant war. They separated only because of their need for air. Quinn placed her forehead on Rachel's and locked her hazel eyes with brown ones.

"Come on, let's get you home" Quinn said and pulled Rachel towards her car. They were in and driving in no time. Quinn leaned over and turned the radio on and set it to a low hum. They couldn't quite hear what was playing but it was ok. Quinn then placed her hand on Rachel's thigh and felt tiny hands covering it. Quinn drove in comfortable silence all the way to Rachel's house. Once in her driveway Quinn turned to Rachel and spoke.

"Do you think your dads will let me stay for dinner again?" She asked Rachel without looking at her. She felt small hands under her chin and Rachel pulled her head up to look at her.

"Without a doubt" Rachel said to Quinn with a smile.

Relief washed over Quinn and she turned her car off and got out to help Rachel. Quinn walked behind the small girl all the way up to the door. She watched Rachel fidget with the lock and open the door. She saw Rachel's dad Hiram pop his head out of the kitchen.

"Hello girls. It's very nice to see you again Rachel. Mostly I wanted more meat in my diet. So thank god you came again today." That last bit was a little hushed and Leroy, Rachel's other dad walked out of the kitchen.

"I heard that." He said rolling his eyes in his husband's direction. "Hello Quinn how are you?" He asked as he put an arm around Quinn and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm making pizza. And since I noticed how much Quinn liked bacon I'm putting bacon in your pie." He said as he walked back into the kitchen. Hiram fist pumped and mouth the word 'Yes' and smiled in Quinn's direction. She looked over at Rachel and saw how embarrassed she was. She followed Rachel up to her room and closed her door.

She watched Rachel sit on her bed and sink into the pillow. Quinn walked over to her and stood over her head. Her eyes were closed and Quinn thought that she looked so peaceful. She placed a hand on the brunettes face a wisped a hair away from her face. Rachel smiled and grabbed on to Quinn's wrist. Quinn felt a yank and then suddenly she was on top of a giggling Rachel.

"What'd you do that for?" Quinn said as she shifted her body so she was facing Rachel.

Quinn stared intently at the girl; she was honestly waiting for an answer. She felt the diva's lips on her in an instant. Quinn parted her lips and Rachel's tongue slid in. Their tongues ballroom danced for what seemed like hours. Quinn's lips left Rachel's and traveled to her neck. She bit at her neck gently and Rachel let out a sigh. Quinn felt small fingers in her hair and she bit down harder making Rachel sigh. She lifted her head and examined the damage done. She left a mark and groaned.

"Your dad's are going to kill me" Quinn said as she lifted herself off of Rachel. She got up from the bed and she heard Rachel's father call for them. She looked over at Rachel who only had a smile on her face.

"Don't worry so much Quinn, it's going to be fine." She said and planted a kiss on Quinn's cheek. Quinn followed her down to the dining room and sat down next to her without uttering a word. The blonde stared at her plate and waited for Rachel's fathers to sit. The food looked amazing and Quinn was starving.

_Rachel_

They were all sitting and eating. Rachel was feeling a little antsy despite the fact the she was the one who told Quinn not to worry. If her father's noticed the mark on her neck, they would take away her piano privileges. Rachel began to go on and on about how they were going to be heading to nationals soon. "Mr. Shuester says we have a great shot at winning this year and I mean of course we do we have such great performers in New Directions. We got this in the bag" Rachel was always so sure of herself. Rachel reached for a breadstick and immediately regretted it.

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! What is on your neck?" Leroy shouted. She jumped in her chair a little and quickly glanced over at Quinn.

"I ran into a door" Rachel said quickly to try and cover it up.

"Yeah a door with a mouth, that is definitely a hickey." Hiram said as he went back to his pizza.

"Who did this to you Rachel" Leroy asked looking intently at his daughter.

Rachel dropped her eyes to her lap, she didn't quite know how to answer her father. She knew that if she told the truth Quinn would be upset and if she lied she would have to hear about forever. Just as she was about to lie and say Noah Puckerman, she heard Quinn pipe up with an "I did".

**A/N: I know I know! I left you guys hanging. I loved this chapter though. I added Finn for pure enjoyment when he gets the pee scared out of him by Santana. I'm posting it now cause if I don't you won't get it till next weekend. I will try to update again sometime this week. Don't forget to review this! **

**Love Chris Cruz. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys have no idea how much it means to me that you like my story. I honestly didn't think it was going to be that good. Many thanks for reading and reviewing, I love you all. –Chris Cruz**

_Quinn_

Did I really just confess? Did I really just say that I was the one that placed that hickey on Rachel's neck? Did I, Quinn Fabray just say that I placed my lips on a _girl's_ neck? Thoughts like this and many others like it crossed Quinn's mind. She didn't know what else to say. She stared at Rachel's wide eyed fathers. She opened her mouth to say something, but Leroy spoke first.

"Rachel I would like to speak with you. In the kitchen. Now."He said. He was angry Quinn could tell. She watched him get up and put his napkin over his plate. He walked to the kitchen and Quinn heard a glass break. Hiram hurried and ran in there. Quinn looked over at Rachel "I'm so sorry" the blonde said before she watched the girl get up and follow her father's to the kitchen.

Quinn sat at the table staring down at her lap. She couldn't hear anything that was going on in the kitchen and that worried her even more. She thought about leaving but that would just make an even worse impression on Rachel's dads. So she sat there, wondering what was going on inside the walls of the kitchen.

She took a deep breath and placed her hands flat on the table in front of her. She was trying to brace herself for what Rachel's fathers were going to say. Quinn knew it wouldn't be bad. Rachel's dads were gay after all; they wouldn't judge about two girls being together. Would they? No of course not, thought Quinn. Maybe they would ban Rachel from Quinn, but that would crush her. That would utterly destroy Quinn's world. She couldn't let that happen. She lifted herself from the chair and was preparing herself to enter the kitchen and tell them that she loved Rachel and she will always love her no matter what, and nothing was going to keep them apart. Just as she took a step towards the kitchen, Rachel's father Leroy came out, followed by Hiram and a rather content Rachel. Quinn was confused, what had happened in that kitchen?

"Quinn, have a seat please" Leroy said as he sat down across from her and Hiram sat next to him. He had a large smile on his face and Quinn grew even more confused.

Quinn sat down and Rachel sat next to her. The blonde took a deep breath and then felt tiny fingers around her own and grabbed on to them for dear life.

"Quinn it has come to our attention that our daughter has fallen in love with you." Leroy said slowly.

She glanced over at Rachel, who was blushing slightly, and smiled a small smile. Then she lay her eyes back on Leroy and he continued to speak.

"The only reason we're a little upset is because you two didn't tell us from the very beginning. And I know that this is kind of the beginning for you two but still. We would have liked to know. Now I really only want two things from you Quinn Fabray." He paused for a second and Quinn leaned forward in anticipation. She nodded for him to keep going. "For one I want you to stop leaving marks on my daughter where people can see them." He said and Quinn felt her face grow scarlet." And second of all" he said with a much lighter tone. "I want you to treat my daughter right, and make her happy. Do you understand?" He asked Quinn.

"Yes sir" Quinn said smiling as she looked over at Rachel and leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She leaned back and watched Leroy and Hiram. Hiram had dove back to his bacon and cheese pizza and Leroy to his tomato and vegan cheese pizza. Quinn gave Rachel's hand a slight squeeze and Rachel looked over and smiled at Quinn. She had this smile as if to say she was proud of Quinn, like a mother who just saw her son score the winning goal or a father seeing his daughter dance beautifully to Swan Lake.

Quinn was proud of herself too. The old Quinn never in a million years would have admitted to leaving love bites on anyone, let alone a girl even if they paid her a billion dollars. She realized that Rachel was changing her. The tiny diva was changing her in the best way possible.

_Rachel _

Rachel was so proud of Quinn she never would have thought that Quinn Fabray was going to be the one to admit something like that to her dads. Rachel was sitting at the table holding Quinn's hand and she didn't have to hide it from her dads. She started to get up from the table and pulled Quinn along with her. Rachel watched her father's, they were engrossed in conversation and didn't notice them get up. So Rachel pulled Quinn out of the dining room and up the stairs.

Once in her room Rachel closed the door and turned around to look at Quinn. She was stunning in Rachel's eyes. The brunette took a few steps towards Quinn and locked her brown eyes with Quinn's hazel ones.

"What you did was so sexy" Rachel said slowly and quietly as she took a few more steps towards Quinn. Arms length apart from the blonde, Rachel stopped. She wanted Quinn to come to her, and immediately she did. Feeling the blonde wrap her arms around her sent sparks throughout her body. Rachel placed her hands on Quinn's back and pulled her in close. Rachel placed her lips on Quinn's, taking full ownership of them. She pulled them away slowly, teasing the blonde. "I was going to lie and say Noah Puckerman did it" Rachel breathed the words into Quinn's mouth and she felt the blonde shudder in her arms.

"Can you stay the night?" Rachel asked as she took a step back from Quinn. Rachel looked at the blonde unblinking. The brunette saw what seemed to be a nod come from Quinn and was enveloped in Quinn's arms and she broke out into a fit of giggles. She was awfully excited to have the girl she liked staying the night with her.

"How about we go to your house and we can pick some of your things up." Rachel said, and once again saw the blonde half nod. "Well then, after you m'lady." Rachel said giggling again. She pointed towards the door and followed the blond down stairs and out the door, not before yelling "We'll be right back" to her dads. They got into Quinn's car and drove quickly to her house. Rachel felt tingles run through her whole body and it made her smile widely.

They soon arrived to Quinn's house and Rachel heard Quinn mumble something like _"Stay in the car" _as she got out and ran inside her house. Rachel was confused by that and was getting rather uncomfortable sitting alone in Quinn's car. So she leaned over and turned the car off and took the key out of the ignition. Slowly and hesitantly she got out of the car and walked up to the door of Quinn's house. She knocked twice and Quinn came bursting out and grabbed on to Rachel's arm and dragged her back to the car. A small blonde woman was yelling at Quinn from the doorway. Rachel was pushed into the passenger seat by Quinn. The small brunette looked in horror as Quinn went back onto the porch of her house and was swiftly slapped in the face by the small blonde woman standing in the door.

Rachel hesitated before opening the car door again and walking over towards Quinn. She grabbed the girl in her arms and walked her towards the car. Rachel sat Quinn down in the passenger seat and buckled her in. Rachel saw that Quinn was crying into her hands. That particular scene completely shattered Rachel's heart. The small brunette closed the car door and then heard a loud thump. She looked up and saw that the small blonde in Quinn's house had thrown a rather large duffle bag out of the door and onto the front yard.

"And don't come back Quinn! Your father and I are tired of you and your shenanigans!" Rachel managed to hear the small blonde yell that. 'So that was Quinn's mom' Rachel thought. The woman who Rachel now knew to be Quinn's mom slammed the door shut. The tiny diva walked over and picked up the duffle bag. It was sort of heavy and Rachel had somewhat of a difficult time picking it up. Once she got it off the ground, she lugged it to the car and placed it in the back seat of Quinn's car.

Rachel sat in the driver's seat and pulled the keys, she had stashed in her pocket, out and turned the car on. She backed out of the driveway and headed to her house. The whole way there she heard the quiet sobs of the girl she loved and it killed her. Rachel placed her hand on Quinn's thigh and rubbed it slightly. "It's OK Quinn, It's OK. Everything is going to be OK." Rachel repeated those words to Quinn even though she herself didn't fully believe it.

**A/N: I know its short and kind of angsty but I like how it's going so far. Let me know what you guys think. Thank you for reading. **

**Love Chris Cruz**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter goes over what happened inside Quinn's home. I warn you that it is a little angsty, though it is necessary. I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot to me. Also thank you to the followers I've gained on tumblr due to this story. **

_Quinn_

Quinn sat in the passenger seat of her car. Confused and sobbing. She hadn't yet processed what happened in her house and she was running the the night in her head.

_-Quinn told Rachel to stay in the car. She didn't want her seeing her mother who was probably drunk and in no state to treat company like a civilized human being. She walked slowly to her front steps and took them two at a time. Her front door was slightly ajar. Quinn pushed the door open and was greeted with her mother sprawled across the couch, a bottle of tequila in her hand and another empty bottle on the floor next to her. Quinn closed the door as she could, but it still clicked loudly and she saw her mother stir a bit. _

_ The blonde stopped and froze to make sure her mother would go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she didn't. She only stirred some more and ten woke up with a stumble. The small blonde woman looked up at her daughter and giggled. _

_ "Quinnie!" She yelled as she tried to steady herself on her feet. _

_ Quinn crossed the living room and headed towards the stairs. "Mom I'm going to spend the night at Rachel's" Quinn said just as she hit the first step. With incredible speed and agility, Quinn's mom reached the stairs and grabbed her daughters arm and pulled her down with great strength._

_ "Listen here Quinn. Your father is coming home today and you need to be here when he does."She said pointing a finger at a horrified Quinn. _

_ Quinn shut her eyes tight and gained some courage. "Why so he can start knocking us around, as soon as he gets a sip of wine in him. Look at you Judy, two bottles of tequila, you're a mess." Quinn was spewing venom and she only grew more confident with each word spoken. She took a deep breath and locked her eyes with her mothers, they were bloodshot and a little insane. _

_ "I knew you would act like this. Your father loves us. He's just tired." Judy spoke slowly, trying and not succeeding, to not get angry with Quinn. _

_ "No he doesn't! He doesn't love us! He wouldn't hurt us if he loved us! You're just too stupid and drunk to realize it!" Quinn yelled the words out and couldn't take them back. She was seething with anger. She watched her mother take a deep breath and then felt a sharp shooting pain run through her face. Her mother had slapped her. Quinn held her face in her hand and slumped down to sit on the floor. She was in shock. She was used to her father's sturdy, disciplinary hand, but never her mother's. _

_ Judy rushed past Quinn and went up the stairs. Quinn heard rummaging upstairs and wondered what her mother was doing. She slowly got up from the ground and walked up the stairs. The rummaging was coming from her room. Quinn walked in and saw her mother carrying a duffle bag that was probably the same size as her. She was putting all of Quinn's things into the bag. Her drawers had been emptied and her closet was halfway there. The tall blonde stood in the doorway as her mother filled the bag with all of Quinn's things. She closed the bag and pushed Quinn out of the way. Quinn watched her pull the bag down the stairs. Her mother placed the bag neatly by the front door and walked over to her tequila bottle. _

_ She opened it and took a swig. Quinn heard two knocks at the door and was sure it was Rachel. The former cheerleader opened the door and sure enough there stood the beautiful tiny diva. Quinn pushed her back a little and the grabbed on to her arm. She pulled the small girl all the way to the car and scooted her into the passenger seat. She went back to her porch, to her mother yelling incoherent thoughts. _

_ "Your father and I don't like your attitude around here!" Judy slapped Quinn again, harder this time, surprising the girl once more. Quinn held her head in her hands and sobbed. She hoped that Rachel hadn't seen it, but was sure that she had. _

_The crying blonde suddenly felt small arms around her and was immediately comforted un Rachel's hold. Quinn was pushed into the passenger seat and she sat there crying. She heard her mother yelling something else but paid no mind to it. A few minutes later she heard a few car door openings and closings and then the sound of her car being turned on. The movement of the car was soothing to her. Quinn was continually soothed as Rachel's tiny fingers rubbed her thigh and told her it was going to be ok. She knew for sure that it wasn't, but Rachel saying it gave her a bit of hope. _

The tears finally stopped and Quinn sat in the passenger seat hiccupping. She released her face from her hands and sniffled.

"Rachel, I'm sorry you had to see that" Quinn said sniffling again. Quinn leaned forward and leaned her head on her hands. Quinn felt Rachel's hand move to her back and then rub it. Each soothing moment made Quinn feel better. Quinn saw the Berry house in the distance and was then struck with the horrifying realization that she didn't have a home to go to. After Rachel had parked and helped Quinn out of the car, the blonde held on to Rachel's hand as if it were her life source. Quinn watched as Rachel opened her front door and called for her fathers.

"Quinn's been kicked out of her house. Her things are in the car if you would please get them. She has nowhere else to go." Rachel said and Hiram walked up to Quinn and embraced her tightly.

"Don't worry Quinn dear, it will all get better soon. You stay here as long as you need." Hiram said. Quinn hadn't been parented in a long time and it felt good. She hadn't noticed Leroy walk in with her duffle bag. He was a very quick, strong man.

"We'll go set up the guest room for you, let's go Hiram" Rachel's dad said as he walked towards the stairs, his husband and Quinn's bag in tow.

The blonde wanted nothing more but to be hugged again and as if she had read her mind, Rachel did just that. Quinn stood in the Berry living room hugging Rachel for a full twenty minutes. Leroy and Hiram came back down and told Quinn that the room was ready. Quinn was walked up the stairs by Rachel and led into the room. It was a cozy room with a small dim lamp in the corner. A large bed stood against a wall and there were two doors next to each other on the opposite wall. There was a small wooden side table next to the bed with a smaller lamp and an alarm clock. The bed sheets were blue and red striped and it looked very warm and soft. Quinn's bag lay on the floor next to the bed and the blonde walked over to it.

"Will you help me fix some of these things?" Quinn asked Rachel, who was still standing in the doorway.

The tall blonde sat on the floor next to the bed and her bag and unzipped it. She was soon joined my Rachel sitting on the other side. She started pulling some of the girl's crumpled up clothes. Quinn watched the beautiful girl take the clothes out of the bag one by one, delicately. The broken blonde closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She then heard humming coming from Rachel. The brunette had started singing to her.

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<p>

And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And on your face I...<p>

Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And on your face I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you

Quinn was crying again. But they weren't tears of pain, but of love and joy. They were of the love that she felt for the girl next to her. She lifted herself up a little and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's neck.

"I love you Rachel" Quinn said through her tears. She moved back and rested her forehead on Rachel's and looked into her deep brown eyes. There were tears in hers too. Quinn leaned in and kissed the brunette softly on her lips.

_Rachel_

"I love you too Quinn" Rachel said once their kiss was broken. She wiped the tears from her eyes and then wiped Quinn's. Rachel began to put away Quinn's things. She placed her dresses in the closet, neatly organized by color. She put the rest of her clothes, that didn't need to be hanged, in the dresser. She stored the duffle bag in the closet and sat down next to Quinn again. She grabbed onto the blondes arm and pulled the girl into her.

The small brunette held the girl in her arms and rubbed her back soothingly. Soon, Rachel could hear soft breaths coming from Quinn. "Come on Quinn, let's get you in bed." She said as she pulled the girl up and sat her on the bed. Rachel walked towards the dresser and took out Quinn's pajamas. She handed them to the blond and then asked her if she needed any help. Quinn simply shook her head and began removing her clothes, not caring that Rachel was there. The tiny diva's face turned crimson and she turned away from the nearly naked blonde.

"Well, I'm going to let you sleep, sleep well Quinn" Rachel said as she headed towards the door. She was stopped though, by Quinn's protests. "No, wait, stay with me." Quinn said groggily. Rachel smiled a little and spoke. "Ok, let me go change. The small brunette walked out of the room and into her own. She grabbed her pajamas and quickly changed into them. She turned the light off in her room and closed the door. When she walked back into the guest room and closed the door behind her, Quinn had already gotten herself under the covers. Rachel walked over to the lamp in the corner of the room and turned it off. She walked over to the bed and Quinn slid over, giving her room to get in. Rachel did just that. Just as she turned the bedside lamp off she felt Quinn's arm around her and she felt warm and safe.

**A/N: That was just because 'Fix You' should have been a Faberry song. Also I hoped you guys liked this chapter. I'll try to update again tomorrow. But it might not happen and I'll update again on Wednesday. I'm thinking of having a schedule so that I update every Wednesday and Saturday. What do you guys think? Let me know, as well, what you thought of this chapter. Love, Chris Cruz**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: The responses I'm getting for this story is overwhelming. I love you guys. Thank you for following this story. Just because I love you guys so much. I'm going to make an uploading schedule for this. I will be uploading every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and every other Sunday. I hope you guys are ok with that. I don't know how long this will be but I have a lot to tell so who knows. This Chapter is pure Faberry fluff just because of the angst in the previous chapters. Also, I'm very sorry for this taking so long to upload. I was extremely busy and I got stuck with this chapter quite a few times. Happy reading. Chris Cruz. **

_Rachel_

Rachel awoke with Quinn's arms wrapped around her. It was a nice feeling, a safe feeling. She could hear Quinn's soft breaths, indicating that she was still asleep. So Rachel didn't move. She tried her best to lie still in Quinn's arms, and that was surprisingly easy for Rachel. The brunette lay there for nearly an hour. The sun started coming up and it crept in through the curtain less window. It hit Rachel's face and she moved her arm up to cover her eyes. She immediately regretted it, for Quinn stirred a little and removed her arm from around Rachel. The brunette suddenly felt naked and vulnerable.

She turned to face Quinn. She stared at her face and took in all of the blonde's beauty. The tiny diva pulled n inch of hair out of Quinn's face, causing Rachel to be greeted by beautiful hazel eyes.

"Good morning" Rachel whispered with a smile. The brunette was soon wrapped into the blonde's arms and pulled into a tight hug.

"You stayed with me all night?" Quinn asked her. Rachel giggled a little before she replied.

"Of course I did. You were holding on to me. I wouldn't have left you. It felt nice to be held in your arms and then wake up next to you." She said. Rachel placed a kiss on Quinn's nose and giggled.

Rachel was finally let go of. She soon felt a sad feeling, the feeling of missing something, of missing Quinn and her arms around her. The tiny diva scooted close up to Quinn and placed her hand on her chest. She could feel the blonde's heart beating strongly. "Your heart plays my favorite song" Rachel whispered. It was a thought that wasn't meant to be said out loud, but Rachel's mouths formed the words just as she thought them. She blushed slightly when she realized she had said that out loud.

"I know my favorite song is 'Don't Rain on My Parade', but your heart plays it better. Your 'Heart's a drummer'". Rachel smiled as she recited some of the lyrics to her favorite song. She sounded so cheesy and she felt a bit embarrassed. She looked at the blonde and could only see a smile on her face, which only made the tiny diva feel better about herself. Rachel placed a small kiss on Quinn's nose and giggled.

The brunette rolled away and got out of bed. She stretched and yawned. "I'm going to go shower. You can shower in the main bathroom down the hall. There are towels in the closet and your clothes are in the drawer and closet. I'll see you in a bit." Rachel leaned over and placed another kiss on Quinn's nose and smiled. She walked out of the room and headed towards her own. Once there, she picked out some clothes for the day. It being a beautiful sunny day in October, Rachel picked out a short black flowing skirt and a tight fitting white v-neck t-shirt. She reached under her bed and pulled out her favorite black flats.

After she was showered and dressed, she walked downstairs and waited in the kitchen for Quinn. Her father's joined after a few minutes.

"Good morning honey, you slept in" Hiram said as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Yeah we were both pretty tired." Rachel said hugging her fathers. "I was thinking of going out and spending the day outside. What do you guys think?" The brunette asked.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea sweetie. It will be good to give Quinn some space from around here. Why don't you take her up to Cleveland or over to Columbus, we'll give you the car and some money and you could even stay the night at a hotel." Leroy said smiling and turning on the coffee pot.

"Really? You think that would be a good idea?" Rachel said, surprised by the idea that her father had given her. She was just thinking of taking Quinn out to her park and spending the day there, maybe having a picnic.

"Of course. Where o you want to go, we'll call the hotel and make the reservations." Hiram said as he reached for Rachel's hand. "Honey, she needs a break from Lima right now. And if you give that to her, it will be the greatest gift you could give her." He told her.

Rachel smiled and agreed with her father. "How about Cleveland?" Rachel said smiling. Her father's nodded in unison and ran off upstairs. Rachel then got up and walked to the fridge. She grabbed two apples and two small juice boxes. The brunette ran through a mental list of things she would have to bring on their trip. Rachel walked up the stairs slowly and walked into her room and placed the food on her desk. She then walked to her closet and pulled out a small suitcase and started putting some clothes in it for herself. A pair of jeans, two t-shirts, a dress and a sweater, she then placed her toothbrush, toothpaste, hair brush, and shampoo and conditioner. She ran over to her dresser and took out some pajamas that she nearly forgot.

Now that the suitcase was half full she closed it and walked over to her desk, and started scribbling a note. She took the note and the suitcase and took it into Quinn's room. She still hadn't gotten out of the shower so Rachel placed the suitcase open on the bed and placed the noted in it. She also placed one apple and one juice box next to it. The brunette walked out of the room and downstairs to continue discussing their trip with her father's.

_Quinn_

Quinn eventually got out of bed after Rachel had left. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day in bed with Rachel. That sounded like the greatest idea. The blonde walked over to the closet and picked out a towel. She walked out of the room and into the bathroom. Quinn spent a while in the shower, letting the hot water wash away the past day. She didn't want to think about her mother, but it was the only thing on her mind at the moment. She finished showering and washing her hair, she wrapped the towel around her and walked back out into her new room in the Berry household.

There was a suitcase on the bed and Quinn immediately panicked. The Berry's wanted her to leave. She walked over to the suitcase and was surprised to find clothes and things that were not her own. There was also a piece of paper with her name on it, she picked it up and unfolded it.

_My lovely Quinn, _

_We are going to Cleveland for the weekend. We are staying in a hotel, so pack accordingly, Daddy says there weather will be nice but bring a sweater anyway. I'll be waiting for you downstairs in the living room._

_Love,_

_Rachel Berry _

Quinn let go of the breath she was holding. She was relieved beyond a doubt, and she would be spending the weekend away from Lima. The blonde hurried and got dressed, putting on a short blue dress that flowed around her and a white cardigan over it. She looked around for her shoes and realized that her mother didn't pack any for her. So she put on the white converse that she had on the previous day. Quinn started filling the rest of the suitcase with clothes. Two dresses, a pair of jeans, her pajamas and a black t-shirt. She remembered the sweater and added that to the suitcase as well. The blonde finally noticed the food that Rachel had left for her. Quinn's heart warmed at the thought of Rachel bringing her breakfast.

She began munching on the apple and closed the suitcase. Quinn grabbed the small juice box and put it in the pocket of her cardigan. The former cheerleader picked up the suitcase and headed for the stairs. She was quite excited to be going out of town. She was even more excited to be going out of town with Rachel. Quinn reached the living room and set the suitcase down on the ground. Rachel wasn't in the living room, but she heard shuffling in the kitchen and Quinn decided to go and find out who it was.

The blonde stepped into the kitchen, still munching on her apple. She saw a small brunette running around the kitchen grabbing things in pairs; two cups, two plates, two forks, spoons, and knives. There was a big picnic basket on the counter and Quinn realized what was going on. She leaned against the kitchen archway and watched Rachel run frantically around the kitchen. Quinn thought it was absolutely adorable.

Quinn drank her juice box while Rachel filled the picnic basket. The blonde was surprised by the fact that the tiny diva still hadn't notice that Quinn was there. Once Quinn finished her breakfast, she walked over to the trashcan and threw it away. The noise finally got Rachel's attention.

"Finally notice I'm here?" Quinn asked with a smirk. She walked over to the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug. "Cleveland sounds wonderful" Quinn said into Rachel's hair. The brunette hugged her back tighter and squealed. Quinn giggled at the girl's excitement.

"Oh Quinn, I'm so glad you liked the idea. Daddy came up with t, he thought you would enjoy it. Did you pack?" Rachel rambled a little, but Quinn thought it was the cutest thing. She laughed a little before she answered the girl.

"Yes I packed. The suitcase is in the living room. Where are your dad's? I want to thank them." Quinn said. She had not had a chance to thank her father's for letting her stat with them. She was undeniably grateful for their generosity. She let go of the girl and stared into her deep brown eyes. Quinn was completely mesmerized by her. She was lost in her eyes and Quinn thought she would never find her way out. But that was strangely ok with the Blonde. If she could spend the rest of her life staring into Rachel's eyes, she would be happy.

"You're so beautiful" Quinn whispered. It was a thought that was not meant to be said out loud, but when it did, Quinn was ok with it being out in the open. She watched Rachel smile and then wrap her arms around Quinn again. The blonde pulled her off of her and planted a soft kiss on the tiny diva. There wasn't a moment in Quinn's life that made her happier than she was at that very moment. The former cheerleader finally let go of Rachel and smiled at the smaller girl, who had a dopey expression on her face.

"So, where are you dads?" Quinn asked as she placed her hands on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel finally snapped out of it, and gave Quinn the answer she was looking for.

"Daddy had a softball game with his friends today, and Dad went with him to show support." Quinn noticed that she spoke softly, as thought to not get her words tangled. "Now I need to finish this" Rachel said sliding over to the counter to finish filling the basket.

"We're having a picnic?" Quinn asked her as she took as seat on one of the stools.

"Yes we are Quinn. It is a three hour drive to Cleveland and if we leave in the next hour we can get there by five. So I was thinking that we could stop at a park along the way and have a picnic for lunch. I thought it would be romantic."

Quinn propped her elbows on the counter and rested her head on her hands. She loved listening to the diva ramble. Once Rachel was finished, Quinn got up from the stool and made her way around the counter. She grabbed on to Rachel's cardigan and pulled her flush against her body. She put her lips on Rachel's and kissed her. It was a short loving kiss. Rachel had been caught off guard, Quinn noticed that, so she kept the kiss short so as not to frighten the small girl.

Rachel smiled and went back to packing. Quinn saw her brown eyes dart up to her own and then back down to the basket. Quinn laughed and sat down again. "I just can't resist you." The blonde said, trying to justify her actions. She wasn't trying to apologize. She would never apologize for kissing Rachel.

"Go put the suitcase in the car" She heard the brunette say. Quinn smirked and stood up slowly from the stool. She walked purposefully slow to the living room, making a big show out of having to lift _heavy_ object. "But Rachel, it's so heavy." Quinn whined playfully from the living room. The blonde lifted the suitcase with ease and walked into the kitchen once more. She immediately dropped the suitcase and began dragging it, making it seem like she was struggling with the rather light suitcase.

"Stop it" She heard Rachel squeal. She then heard a fit of giggles escape the tiny diva's lips. Quinn was then being pushed towards the front door. "Go!" Rachel laughed.

Quinn picked up the suitcase and walked outside. It was a beautiful day out; no clouds in the sky and there was a nice breeze. The sun was shining its full face on the world and that made Quinn happy. She was just about to put the suitcase in the trunk of her car when she heard Berry door close and Rachel yell, "Wait!"

Quinn watched Rachel scurry over and saw that the picnic basket was almost the same size as her.

"We're taking daddy's car. He also gave me one of his credit cards so that we can buy gas and anything else we might need." Rachel said to Quinn as she opened her father's red Toyota Prius and put the basket in the back seat. "Come on" She said as she slid into the driver's seat.

Quinn closed her trunk and walked over to the car and knocked gently on the trunk. She waited for the girl in the car to open the trunk and then put the suitcase inside of it. She hopped into the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on. "Alright ma'am, let's go" Quinn said.

The car was put in drive and they were off. "Turn the radio on for me" Quinn was asked. She leaned over and turned on the knobs until she reached her favorite station. 'Honey Bee' by Zee Avi began to play. The blonde did a surprising thing and started singing along. He loved this song, and didn't care that Rachel was there with her. In fact she quite liked having Rachel there listening to her.

I am a honey bee, shunned out from the colony

And they won't let me in.

So I left the hive, they took away all my stripes

And broke off both my wings

So I'll find another tree

And make the wind my friend

I'll just sit with the birds,

They'll tell me the secrets of the world.

But my darling honey bee,

Is stuck where he doesn't want to be

Oh my darling honey bee

I'll come save you even if it means

I'll have to face the queen.

So I'll come prepared

My new friends said they would help me

Get my loved one back

They sy it isn't right

Bees have control of your mind

But I choose not to believe them.

So we'll meet in the darkness of the night

And I promise I'll be there on time

Well be guided by my friends the butterflies

Bring us back to our own little hive

Oh my other honey bee,

No longer stuck where he doesn't want to be

Oh my darling honey bee

I have saved and now that you're with me

We can make our own honey.

Quinn sang the entire song with her eyes closed, completely lost in the song. She felt her hand held by small finger's and she entwined her finger's with Rachel. "Oh, I just love this song." Quinn said, giving Rachel's finger's a light squeeze. "Can we listen to your favorite song now?" Quinn asked, smiling at the brunette.

She watched Rachel point to the glove compartment. "It's the CD labeled 'Favorites' Rachel said. Quinn opened the Glove compartment and searched around for the CD. She finally found it, wiped it with the corner of her cardigan and popped it into the radio.

"Track number four" She heard Rachel say. Quinn messed around the knobs until the radio displayed a number 4 and the song began to play. The blonde grabbed onto Rachel's hand again and they both started singing along. Quinn stopped and allowed Rachel to take the lead. She listened to the girl belt out the lyrics. When Rachel was finished, Quinn was absolutely star struck.

"Wow" Quinn said in amazement.

"What?" Rachel said giggling.

"You were born to sing that song." Quinn said to her. "I'm so glad I'm able to hear you sing it." The blonde said, leaning over and kissing Rachel's cheek. She watched as the girl grew crimson. "You're the best thing that's happened to me" Quinn said in a love voice. She smiled at the girl. Quinn knew in that moment that she was truly in love with the small brunette.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter took way too long to upload. Sorry about that. I'll try really hard to start uploading to the schedule. I've just been really busy. I hope you forgive me. Don't forget to let me know what you think. **


End file.
